Enchanted
by bklue18
Summary: They've been best friends since pre-school and both are in love with each other. What will it take for them to finally have the courage to say how they feel?
1. The Gang Back Together!

"Jas! Over here!"

Jasmine smiled at her best friends as she made her way over to them, at the bus terminal. She had known all 4 of them since she attended elementary school together with them. Since then, they pretty much went everywhere together. That was until the 4 of them auditioned for the Nickelodeon show, 'Big Time Rush'. She went off to college while they started on their stardom. Although they were apart, they constantly skyped each other as well as call and text each other to make sure they didn't stray apart. Finally, her summer break came and she was free to visit the boys in Los Angeles.

She ran over to the boys and they opened their arms to receive her in a big hug.

"Jasmine! How are you?" Carlos asked  
>"I'm good! How are you guys?" Jasmine said<br>"We're all good! But, we are especially excited and happy that you're here! Finally! The 5 of us back together!" James said  
>"Another group hug!" Kendall said<p>

Jasmine smiled and hugged her friends before realizing that one of them was missing.

"Where's Logan?" Jasmine asked

"Here!"

Jasmine turned around and smiled brightly as she watched her closest best friend, whom she knew since pre-school; walk towards her. He opened his arms and she gladly went into his arms, as they hugged each other tight.

"I missed you." Logan said  
>"Same here." Jasmine said<p>

Logan smiled and squeezed her a little tighter before letting her go.

"Where did you go?" Jasmine asked  
>"He had to use the gents." Carlos replied<br>"Yeah. He was too excited about you coming to visit us that he drank too much water before we left." Kendall said

Jasmine chuckled, "Same old Logan."

Logan smiled and shrugged as he helped Jasmine with her luggage. The 5 of them headed out into Kendall's car where they drove back to where they stayed. As they approached the house, Jasmine couldn't believe her eyes. They were living in an amazing looking house that overlooked the beach.

"You guys live here?" Jasmine asked  
>"Yup. Nice, huh?" James said<br>"Nice is an understatement!" Jasmine said, opening the car door.

Everyone got out of the car and proceeded to walk towards the main door. Logan stopped next to Jasmine who was still staring at the house.

"We made up the guest room for you. And, it's facing the ocean." Logan said  
>"Thank you." Jasmine said<p>

Logan nudged Jasmine, "No need. What's best friends for?"

Jasmine smiled and mumbled, "Yeah…"

Logan ran a few steps ahead before turning around and putting his hand out for Jasmine to take.

"You coming?" Logan asked

Jasmine nodded and ran up to Logan, placing her hand in his hand and Logan led her into the house.


	2. Maybe, Maybe Not

Logan led her up the stairs towards her room, where she saw the room for the first time.

"Everyone helped to paint your room, in hopes of keeping you here." Logan said  
>"I'm only a few hours away…" Jasmine said<br>"I know… But, we rather you stay here. Your mum would be happy to save on the dorm fees." Logan said  
>"Nice try, Henderson. But, I would have to think about this… I mean, I don't drive… So, it will take me a long time to get to school." Jasmine said<br>"I could always drive you there. Whatever problems comes up, I can settle it." Logan said

Jasmine chuckled and said, "I'll think about it first, okay?"

Logan nodded and said, "Sure. I'll go down to help the guys ready the barbeque. You get used to your room and when you're acquainted, come down for dinner."

Jasmine nodded and just as Logan was nearly out the door, he turned to face her.

"I'm really glad you're here. It's been so long since we spent our summer together. Oh, and, see that door in the wall? I'm next door!" Logan said  
>"What's the door for?" Jasmine asked<br>"For us to catch up and do our long night chats, like we did when we were in Texas." Logan replied

Jasmine smiled at the fond memory of them as kids, not older than 3 years old, staying up late just to chat about anything and everything under the sun. Logan smiled back at her before leaving her in her room as he went downstairs to help the guys with the barbeque.

She took a seat on her bed and smiled at the room color. Jasmine was especially in love with the color Green so to see her room being painted the color she loved, it warmed her heart to know that her best friends are not being taken over by Hollywood. Looking at the table in her room, she found a picture of her and the 4 of them, before she went to college. She looked at her nightstand and there stood a picture of her and Logan, when they were in elementary school, in their junior prom get-up. She laughed to herself before deciding to go into Logan's room.

Opening their connecting door, Jasmine could see that Logan was sharing a room with Carlos because the other half was clean as a whistle. Just as she was about to close the connecting door, she noticed that on Logan's nightstand, was a picture of her and him laughing in the snow. She quickly closed the door, not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

Jasmine had been crushing on Logan for the longest time. Ever since they met, she knew he was the one for her. But, being best friends, she never told him and she didn't tell the other guys either. She was worried that it would make everyone feel awkward and their friendship would disappear. That's why she resorted to bottling up her feelings for Logan; cause cliché as it is, to see him happy makes her happy.

Just then, Carlos came into her room.

"Hey!" Carlos said  
>"H-Hey!" Jasmine said, startled<br>"I'm sorry! Did I frighten you?" Carlos asked  
>"What? No…" Jasmine replied<p>

Carlos came over to her and said, "Is something wrong?"

"No… I was just thinking." Jasmine said  
>"Is this about Logan?" Carlos asked<br>"Huh? W-What makes you think that?" Jasmine asked  
>"Jasmine, I've known you since we were in elementary school. You always have this sad look when you're thinking about Logan." Carlos replied<br>"I do? Sigh, Carlos, does Logan like me?" Jasmine asked  
>"Like you? He loves you. We all do." Carlos replied<br>"Yeah, I know… But, does he… you know…" Jasmine said, wanting Carlos to figure it out on his own.

Carlos thought for a while and finally got it.

"I don't know… I guess? I mean, we asked him why he kept the picture of you and him by his night stand but he never once told us the reason." Carlos said

Jasmine sighed, "I see… I guess I was thinking too much into it. We've known each other since pre-school… He probably kept it there cause we're so close."

Jasmine shrugged off all the thought that were weighing her down just as Carlos pat her back to tell her not to think too much.

"Please don't tell Logan that I love him romantically, okay?" Jasmine said  
>"Your secret is safe with me." Carlos replied<p>

Jasmine smiled and hugged Carlos before saying, "Shall we eat?"

"Yeah!" Carlos replied, practically pulling Jasmine out of the room.


	3. Guessing Leads To Misunderstanding

The two of them arrived downstairs and got pelted by water balloons.

"Surprise!" James exclaimed

Jasmine and Carlos looked at each other before nodding to each other and lunging towards the other 3. Carlos chased after James and Kendall while Jasmine chased after Logan.

"Come back here, you!" Jasmine yelled at Logan.

Logan laughed and stopped, turning around to look at Jasmine. But, she didn't know he had stopped running so she collided into him, ending up on top of him. They were so close that Jasmine's lips could have ended up on top of Logan's lips if she made the move. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and just as Logan was about to lift his head higher to touch Jasmine's lips, she quickly got off of him. She put her hand out for him to take and got up with her help.

"Sorry. I didn't put on my brakes in time." Jasmine said

Logan chuckled, "That's okay."

Jasmine took the water balloon that was on the ground and said, "I'm not sorry for this though."

She threw the water balloon at Logan's shirt before running away.

"Oh, I'm so going to get you for this!" Logan said, chasing after her.

That night, after the disastrous barbeque the guys put on, Jasmine had to help them clean up.

"Jas, you should go and get some rest. We can clean up here." Kendall said  
>"Nah, it's okay. I'm not tired." Jasmine said<br>"You sure?" Logan asked  
>"Yup. I think Carlos could use some help in getting you 3 to clean up properly." Jasmine replied<p>

The boys laughed and Jasmine resumed her duty of picking up the trash on the ground. An hour later, the 5 of them were done cleaning up the backyard and went back into the house. The 5 of them sat on the couch and floor, tired from the clean up.

"That was worse than my work out." James said  
>"Well, at least it taught you guys a valuable lesson of not throwing so many water balloons around." Jasmine said<br>"I always forget that you're the sensible one among us even when you're the youngest." Kendall said  
>"I'll take that as a compliment." Jasmine said<br>"Oh, by the way, Jasmine, we're kidnapping you to Oregon." James said  
>"Snowboarding?" Jasmine exclaimed<br>"Yup. We'll be leaving tomorrow so you don't have to unpack just yet." Kendall said  
>"This is so cool! It will be like our winter holiday in high school!" Jasmine said<p>

Just then, Logan's iphone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled before passing it to Jasmine.

"Oh! Crap! Mum!" Jasmine said, taking Logan's iphone.

She quickly hit the green button and said, "Hi Mum!"

Jasmine looked at the boys and mouthed, 'Sorry' before heading out onto the porch to talk to her mother.

"So, Logan, you must be happy to see Jasmine." James said  
>"Yeah… It's been a year since she went to college and although we've skyped, it doesn't seem as good as seeing her in person." Logan said<br>"Whoa, wait. Hold up. Logan, do you love Jasmine?" Carlos asked  
>"We all do." Kendall replied<br>"No, I mean in a romantic kind of way. It's about time you told us the real reason why her picture's on your nightstand. I mean, logically thinking, it would be a picture of the people you love. Cause you want to see them when you go to sleep and when you wake up." Carlos said  
>"Now that Carlos has mentioned it, is that the real reason why?" James said<p>

Logan looked out at the porch to see Jasmine still chatting on his iphone.

He looked back at the guys and said, "Okay. Yes. The real reason is because I love Jasmine. I just don't have the guts to tell her. And, I don't know if she feels the same. I don't want to mess things up with her. She's my best friend and the only girl I've loved since pre-school. She's the only reason why I never fell for Demi or Selena."

"Well, I think you should tell her… Before you lose your chance." Kendall said, "Like that."

Jasmine came back into the house, holding up Logan's iphone which had a picture of Savannah Jade, their colleague and fellow actress on Big Time Rush, and him together.

"Is this your girlfriend? She's pretty." Jasmine said, suppressing her feelings to say those words.  
>"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." Logan said<br>"Aww, come on, Logan. We've been best friends for so long. Just tell me." Jasmine said  
>"I told you, she's not my girlfriend!" Logan said, snatching back his phone and heading up the stairs.<p>

Jasmine was stunned at how Logan was and couldn't believe he would actually snap at her over a girl. In fact, she was more than stunned. She was getting angry at Logan.

Trying to salvage the situation, Kendall laughed nervously and said, "Movie anyone?"

Jasmine shook her head and said, "Nah, you guys go ahead. I'm just going to take a shower and go to sleep. Early morning tomorrow, right?"

The boys just nodded awkwardly before watching Jasmine head up the stairs. Carlos wanted to go up and comfort Jasmine but he realized that this was something the two of them should settle on their own.

Sitting in his room, Logan immediately deleted the picture of him and Savannah. That picture was taken a long time ago when the two of them became friends. Thinking back on what happened, Logan realized that he shouldn't have snapped at Jasmine but he was annoyed that she would think that way about him. He wasn't the superficial kind. He didn't care about beauty on the outside. Logan sighed knowing that he had to apologize to her. He got up from his bed and went to open the connecting door.

Jasmine was already on her bed, sleeping.

"Jasmine?" Logan softly called out, trying his luck.

She heard him call her name but she refused to turn and face him. She was still angry with him for being such an ass about the whole girlfriend thing and part of her was hurting cause she had always thought she'd be his girlfriend.

Logan sighed and said, "See you tomorrow then."

As soon as he closed the door, Jasmine closed her eyes and sighed before trying to counsel herself to sleep.


	4. The Scare

The next morning, everyone got up early and proceeded to Kendall's car for the roadtrip to Portland.

"I call shotgun!" Carlos yelled, running to the front seat of Kendall's car.

Everyone laughed and got into the car. Jasmine sat at the corner while Logan sat in the middle of her and James. Still angry with Logan, Jasmine turned towards the window as Kendall started up the car and drove off. Since she didn't want to talk to him, Logan decided to text her.

'Hey, are you still angry with me?'

He looked at Jasmine as her iphone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and texted, 'I'm not talking to you.' Logan texted back, 'But, we're talking virtually now… I'm sorry about what happened yesterday.' This time, Jasmine read the message and instead of replying, stuffed her iphone into her backpack before turning her body to face the window with her ipod in hand. Logan sighed as he felt his iphone buzz. He opened up the message and it was from James.

'Dude. That's not the right approach. She's really pissed about last night.'

Logan locked his iphone and stuffed it into his pocket before looking at James, "Seriously?"

James merely shrugged and pretended to check his iphone. Carlos and Kendall looked at each other and sighed.

"This is going to be the longest car ride ever." Kendall said

20 hours and many rest stops later, they finally arrived in Portland, Oregon in the morning. They drove to the Mt Hood ski resort and checked-in. They got a ski lodge all to themselves and couldn't be happier.

"You booked this lodge?" Jasmine asked  
>"Yeah. It was Logan's idea though." Carlos replied<p>

Jasmine looked at Logan who gave her a small smile and she wanted to reciprocate but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"BED!" Carlos exclaimed

Everyone watched as Carlos ran towards the bed and landed on top of it. Jasmine could understand why he was so happy to see a bed. Sleeping in Kendall's car wasn't exactly a comfortable setting.

"Who's ready to hit the snow?" James asked  
>"Ooo! I am!" Carlos replied<br>"Cool! Then everyone, move out to get changed!" Kendall said

Everyone went to get changed before meeting at the main door. The boys were down in 5 minutes while Jasmine took sometime before eventually making her way to them.

"Whoa. Are you going out like that?" Kendall asked  
>"Yeah… What's wrong?" Jasmine said<br>"You look like a dumpling." Carlos said  
>"I do?" Jasmine asked<br>"Yeah…" Logan replied  
>"Well, I haven't been snowboarding for a while so I think I may have forgotten how to snowboard. So, all this padding will protect me." Jasmine said<br>"That's okay. We'll make sure you don't fall." James said

Jasmine reluctantly gave up and started to take off the many layers of jacket she wore.

"Better?" Jasmine asked  
>"Perfect." Kendall replied<p>

Jasmine smiled as the 5 of them exited their lodge and headed out to the area where they could snowboard freely. Everyone was having so much fun that they didn't realize that Logan had slipped away to snowboard on his own. Well, his idea of doing so was to go on an adrenaline ride on his own but part of it was to get Jasmine to notice his disappearance.

Jasmine was looking at the boys playing around when she realized that Logan was missing.

"Hey, guys, where's Logan?" Jasmine asked

The boys stopped playing and looked around.

"He was here when we first arrived…" James replied  
>"Did he go somewhere?" Jasmine asked<br>"I don't know… I was busy perfecting my turn." Kendall said  
>"Maybe he went to get something?" Carlos suggested<p>

Just then, Jasmine overheard a conversation happen behind her.

"Oh, dude! You gotta see this, man. Some guy with black spiky hair is lying in the snow at the expert course, totally passed out!"  
>"Are you serious?"<br>"Yeah! He was like trying to do some tough swerve with his snowboard and landed head first into the snow!"

Jasmine looked at her friends and they looked back at her in an anxious manner before they all raced to the expert course, as fast as their snow boots could take them. When they arrived, they saw a group of people gathered around the person. The 4 of them pushed their way through and as soon as they reached the person, Jasmine kneeled down next to his unconscious body.

"Logan? Oh my gosh! Logan! What were you thinking? You can't just wander off and get into an accident to make me worried! See what happened now? I'm never going to be able to tell you that I love you!" Jasmine exclaimed, crying.

At that moment, upon hearing Jasmine's 'confession' as he was making his way back to where he thought they were, Logan pushed his way to the front, where he could see Jasmine crying over him or rather, the person she thought that was him.

"Jasmine?" Logan said  
>"Sssh… Don't talk! You may have broken a few bones or something!" Jasmine said, eyes still closed and crying as she held the guy.<p>

Carlos looked at Logan and realized that the person Jasmine was holding onto wasn't the real deal. He tapped Jasmine's shoulder and got a very disgruntled 'what!' from her.

"Um… Jas… I'm pretty sure Logan is fine." Carlos said  
>"What are you talking about?" Jasmine said, squinting her eyes from all her crying.<p>

James and Kendall looked at Carlos then at Logan before trying to get Jasmine away from the person.

"Jas, I'm certain that is not Logan." Kendall said  
>"How do you know?" Jasmine asked<br>"Because I'm standing right here?" Logan replied

Jasmine let go of the person she held in her arms just as his eyes opened and she ran up to Logan to hug him. He stepped back a little as soon as Jasmine collided into him and dropped his snowboard as he hugged her back. As soon as Jasmine realized what she was doing, she quickly let him go.

"I'm still angry with you. But, I'm glad you're fine." Jasmine said

Before Logan could reply, let alone ask about what just happened, Jasmine walked up the slope back into the ski resort.


	5. The Plan

After watching Jasmine leave them, Logan looked at his 3 friends who were looking at him with an 'explain yourself' expression.

"What?" Logan said  
>"Why did you run off? Did you stage this?" Carlos said<br>"No! I was trying out the expert slope for an adrenaline rush. And, partly to make Jasmine worry about me and forget that she's angry with me." Logan confessed  
>"Well, the last part definitely didn't work." Kendall said<br>"I know… But, I did get something out of it." Logan said  
>"Like what? Jasmine confessing that she loves you romantically?" Carlos said, not knowing he shouldn't have said that.<br>"Wait, I thought Jasmine meant 'I love you' as in a friendly sort of way." James said

Carlos gave an awkward smile, "Y-Yeah... I meant that."

"Carlos. Did she mean it otherwise?" Logan asked  
>"I promised not to say anything." Carlos replied<br>"So it is the romantic 'I love you'." Kendall said  
>"Yes-I mean no. No!" Carlos said<br>"You can't keep a secret from us, Carlos. We're best friends." James said  
>"But, I promised Jasmine. I can't tell Logan that Jasmine loves him romantically." Carlos blurted out<p>

The 3 boys smiled at Carlos just as he realized that he practically told them what Jasmine asked him to keep secret from Logan.

"Aw man! I hate it when you guys do that!" Carlos said  
>"So, all we have to do now is make Jasmine say it for real to Logan." Kendall said<br>"It isn't going to be easy… Remember how Jasmine always has a way of getting out of confrontations?" James said  
>"Yeah. She left us to tackle Whiny Wendy on our own when we tried to cancel Kendall's date with her in high school." Carlos said<br>"How about we trap Logan and her inside a room with no food and water? That will force the confession out of her." Kendall said

Logan looked at Kendall, "That will either work or kill the both of us."

"Oh! Oh! How about Logan pretending that he wants to commit suicide? That will definitely make Jasmine want to tell him that she loves him!" James said  
>"Or! Logan's going into depression and wants to break both his legs by jumping off the ski resort's roof!" Carlos said<p>

Logan looked at the guys with a frightened and shocked face before saying, "Guys! How about we lay off the dangerous ideas and let nature run its course? I'll try to confront her first and if my first few methods don't work, I'll use one of those methods."

The 3 boys nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan!"


	6. Avoidances: 3 Days In A Row!

The next morning, Carlos, James and Kendall left for breakfast at the ski resort's restaurant, leaving Jasmine and Logan alone in the lodge.

"Hey." Logan said, as Jasmine came out from her room.  
>"Hey…" Jasmine said<p>

She knew what this was about. Logan most definitely heard the things she said and there was no way he was going to let go unless she can continue avoiding it.

"So… About yesterday…" Logan said  
>"Yesterday! Yes! I was just joking! I'm no longer angry with you! We're best friends right! Best friends! Let's hug!" Jasmine said, hugging Logan.<p>

After a few seconds, Jasmine quickly let Logan go.

"Okay, see ya!" Jasmine said, practically running out the door

Logan stood there a little stunned before saying, "Crap! I fell for that! Strike one."

The next day, Logan decided to try again since she literally avoided him the whole time, the previous day. He finally found her at the corner where she was just lacing up her snow boots.

"Hey. About yesterday… Besides the being angry thing… I wanted to-"

Logan was about to finish his sentence when Jasmine interrupted him.

"Oh! Hey! Look! Selena Gomez!" Jasmine said

When Logan turned to look, Jasmine stood on the slippery ice that she had avoided and slipped, twisting her left ankle. Upon hearing Jasmine say 'ow', he turned back to find Jasmine on the floor, grabbing her ankle.

"Jas! What happened?" Logan said  
>"I slipped. I guess I didn't see the slippery ice when I thought I saw Selena. Heh." Jasmine said, giving a sheepish smile.<p>

Just then, the other 3 boys came over, seeing Jasmine on the floor.

"Jas! Are you okay?" Carlos asked  
>"Yeah… But, I think I may have sprained my ankle…" Jasmine replied<br>"We'll get you to the doctor then." Kendall said, helping Jasmine up.

As soon as Kendall, Carlos and Jasmine disappeared into the ski resort, Logan sighed.

"Don't tell me she injured herself to avoid your question." James said

Logan sighed, "Yes. She did."

"She is seriously the queen of avoiding confrontations." James said  
>"I know. But, this gives me an advantage. Now that she's injured her ankle, she's not going to be able to avoid me." Logan said, grinning at the thought.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, since Jasmine injured her ankle, she wasn't able to enjoy the rest of the snowboarding trip. So, she had no choice but to sit at the bench and wait for her 4 best friends as they went snowboarding. Jasmine was using her right leg to kick the snow when she noticed Logan walking up to her.<p>

"Shoot!" Jasmine cursed  
>"Ha. Now that you've injured your ankle. You don't have anywhere else to run and you have to answer my question." Logan said<p>

Jasmine stood up and looked at her surroundings before turning to Logan.

"I'm really sorry about this, Logan… But, I have to do this." Jasmine said  
>"What do you mean?" Logan asked<p>

Jasmine stepped a little further away from Logan before yelling out, "HEY EVERYONE! IT'S LOGAN HENDERSON FROM BIG TIME RUSH!"

As soon as she said that, the group of girls she noticed from earlier came running towards Logan, tackling him in the process. Jasmine gave him an apologetic smile before hopping into the ski resort with her crutches. Seeing Logan bombarded by girls, Carlos, Kendall and James quickly ran to his aid. After an hour of autographs, the girls eventually left, leaving the 4 of them tired and sitting on the bench.

"Logan, I think you should consider our dangerous ideas now. Jasmine is just too good at this avoiding thing." James said  
>"Yeah. This was well-played." Carlos said<br>"If you think this is well-played, she got herself injured yesterday to avoid the talk." Logan said  
>"Are you serious?" Carlos said<p>

Kendall looked at the boys and said, "Guys, I think I've got an idea. And it's going to be Jasmine-proof."


	7. Words I've Been Longing To Hear

That night, the guys and Jasmine were having dinner when the host for events at the ski resort went onto the make shift stage.

"Welcome all to our weekly karaoke night!" the host said  
>"Ooo! Karaoke! I love karaoke!" Jasmine said<br>"Today, we are happy to have the famous Big Time Rush with us! So, to start things off, we have Jasmine, BTR's best friend!" the host said

Carlos helped her up onto the stage and she smiled shyly, "Hey… Everyone..."

"Alright, here's Jasmine's song!" the host said

And, with a push of the 'start' button, Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted' came on. Jasmine smiled happily and sang.

As she was singing, Kendall leaned into whisper to Logan.

"When she sings, make it look like you know what she's singing about." Kendall said

Logan nodded, "Got it."

As soon as Jasmine sang the line, 'Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you.', she couldn't help but look at Logan. Although Logan was supposed to look like he knew what she meant, he didn't have to pretend. Looking at Jasmine, he already knew what she wanted to say but just didn't have the courage to do so. Realizing that Logan may have seen through her, Jasmine quickly finished up the song.

"Thank you! Goodnight!" Jasmine said, quickly hopping down the stage.

This time, she didn't need Carlos' help. Instead of returning to the table, Jasmine hurriedly hop as fast as she could to the outside of the resort.

"Time for phase 2." Kendall said

As soon as Jasmine was outside, she needed a way to vent her frustration and she spotted a perfectly sculpted snow man that she would love to destroy. This was a little habit of hers. Whenever she was angry or frustrated, she'd always either build up a snow man if it was winter or make a play-doh man before thrashing it.

"Perfect. She spotted the snowman. Good sculpting James!" Kendall said

The 4 boys stood by the side of the door and watched as she made her way over to the snowman.

"Hey Logan. Whatcha doin' out here? It's freezing! Oh, wait. You're snow man Logan. Of course you need this kind of temperature!" Jasmine said, kicking the bottom of the snow man with her right foot.

"You seriously have got to stop making me feel horrible! Every time you walk into the room, it's as if you took away my ability to breathe! And your stupid smile! Ugh!" Jasmine said, poking her crutches into the snow man.

"Whoa. Ouch?"

Jasmine turned around and saw Logan standing there.

"L-Logan… Hey~… What are you doing here? It's freezing! Let's go back inside!" Jasmine said, attempting to hop pass Logan.  
>"Not so fast." Logan said, holding onto her arm.<p>

Jasmine looked at Logan and stepped back a little.

"You're not getting away this time." Logan said

Jasmine laughed nervously, "What do you mean?"

"You're going to explain about the whole confession you did to the person who turned out to be not me." Logan said  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." Jasmine said, acting dumb.<br>"Really? Let me refresh your memory. You said that 'I'm never going to be able to tell you that I love you," Logan said  
>"Uh… Yeah… I wouldn't be able to tell you that I love you as my best friend." Jasmine said, giving him a nervous smile.<p>

Logan sighed, "Jasmine, I know that's not what you meant. Carlos told us everything."

"What? Ugh! Carlos Pena! I thought I told him to keep it a secret!" Jasmine said to herself.  
>"So, what he said was true?" Logan said<p>

Jasmine sighed and said, "Fine. You wanna know what I meant; Yes, I meant that I love you in a romantic kind of way. Not that I don't love you as a best friend too but yes, I have feelings for you. Ever since we started pre-school together, you were just that one boy that I wanted to be with forever. I was avoiding your question and you this whole time because I didn't want you to feel bad and do that 'I'm sorry I didn't know how you feel' talk because you like some other girl. I just didn't want to lose our friendship if we couldn't be a couple."

Logan chuckled and said, "We were on the same page the whole time."

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked  
>"Haven't you ever wondered why your picture is on my night stand?" Logan asked<p>

Jasmine shook her head, unsure of where Logan was headed with that.

"It's because you're the person that I want to see before I sleep and the person I want to see when I wake up. Jasmine, I've loved you ever since pre-school and I have never stopped. I am enchanted by you every time I see you and every time I talk to you. The reason why I didn't tell you was because I was worried about the same thing you were worried about." Logan said

Jasmine looked at Logan, "You mean that you love me in the romantic way?"

Logan laughed, "Yes."

Jasmine smiled and Logan smiled back at her. Just then, Logan leaned in and kissed Jasmine as he wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. After they broke apart, the two of them felt snow falling onto them. Jasmine touched Logan's hair where the snow is and felt them.

"It's not real snow is it?" Jasmine asked

"Nope. But I did remember what you said in 8th grade." Logan replied, "You want your first kiss when it's snowing."

Jasmine smiled and looked around them and realized that Kendall, Carlos and James were standing not too far, operating a snow making machine with a huge fan to recreate a snowing scene.

Jasmine laughed and kissed Logan, "I love you."

"I love you too." Logan said, before giving Jasmine another kiss.


	8. Happy Ending

The next day, the 5 of them checked out of the ski resort and got ready for their 20 hour trip back home. This time, the ride wasn't so bad because all tension ceased to exist. Everyone sat in their same position but this time, Logan and Jasmine were sitting really close to one another, holding hands.

"I'm catching a wink." James said, leaning his head towards the window.

Logan kissed Jasmine's hand, "So, are you going to move into the room in our house?"

Jasmine thought for a while before saying, "Well… You would have to drive me to school all the time… Are you sure you're up for it?"

"If it will keep you within 10cm of me, definitely." Logan said  
>"Oh man! Just move in please!" Kendall said, his eyes on the road<p>

Jasmine laughed and said, "Fine… I'll save Kendall the misery of hearing us go on. I'll move in with you guys."

"Whoohoo! Yes! Another clean person in the house! We'll be able to convert these messy freaks!" Carlos said

Jasmine laughed with Logan and Kendall as they sped down the highway, heading back to her new home in Los Angeles. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the ending being so short!<br>Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I assure you this isn't going to be the only BTR fanfic! I have another one coming up soon! :)**


End file.
